Zachary Neltharion
Zachary Neltharion, or Zach for short, is an S-Class Mage of Giga Bahamut and is the famous Blademaster of Fiore. Skilled with his swordsmanship and Magic, Zach is a candidate who could earn the title of Ten Wizard Saints. 'Appearance' Zach is a young man with neck length silver hair and blue eyes. He is tall and well-built with a scar that starts on his right shoulder and goes down to his waist. His common attire consists of a tight sleeveless black shirt, a long violet coat with three tails, black pants and a pair of dark brown boots. His Giga Bahamut stamp is located on the back of his right hand and is in the color blue. 'Personality' Zach is known for his calm and observant face that he would notice the smallest change of any surrounding. He is well-mannered and polite with an ever-present smile on his face. He is very respectable as he doesn’t show any insults or any form of malice to his enemies. He is one who smiles in the face of danger and would never back down from a challenge. But within his kind personality, he becomes a dangerous and deadly person that his once happy smile would make someone shiver in their feat. One of his known traits is that he takes mission by not the amount of payment but rather the enjoyment he would have during the mission. 'History' Zach had started to hunt Dark Guilds at the age of 12 and soon when he reached the age of 14, he had already destroyed large numbers of Dark Guilds with some being affiliated to the Balam Allaince. During his travel, Siegrain along with Ultear approached him and was proposed of joining the Ten Wizard Saints. Zach declined the offer saying that he had things to finish first before even being affiliated to any group. Sometime later, he found of group of followers of Zeref and quickly eliminated them. After the slaughter, Zach found Sorao Aguria who followed him in gratitude for saving her. The two soon began to travel and at some point during their travel, joined Giga Bahamut and both had escalated quickly into S-Class Mages. 'Magic and Abilities' Armament Corruption: A powerful magic that allows Zach to turn anything that is considered a weapon into a more suitable form. One explanation is that he can turn a simple steel bar into a magical sword, spear, axe or any form of weapon. He can make use of any weapon no matter if it is a bladed weapon or a firing weapon. This ability was one of his greatest counters against Erza’s Circle Swords as he grasped the swords and uses it to destroy the other blades. *'Darkest Night:' By considering that his own body can be a weapon, Zach allows the Armament Corruption to cover him in a set of black spiky armor. In this form, Zach's abilities reaches its limits as he becomes more faster, stronger, versatile, agile and increased ability as he is now able to conjure a sword by using air. Lightning-Make: A powerful caster molding magic involving the use of lightning. Due to lightning having no stable physical form, Lightning-Make is a very hard molding magic that requires both concentration and shaping of magic. Thanks to how much he mastered the Lightning-Make, he is able to endure any form of lightning and quickly turn it into weapons. *'Lightning-Make: Lance': Zach molds lightning into a long spear which he can throw would clear accuracy. The spear has incredible high cutting power, speed and can create a powerful lighting explosion once on impact. *'Lightning'-'Make: Blade': Zach molds lightning into a sword. He can change the property of the sword such as form and size. Thanks to his mastery over this skill, he could summon large numbers of sword with a snap of finger. *'Lightning'-'Make: Tower:' Zach slams his hand on the ground causing the area to turn yellow. Large towers of lightning would then erupt from the ground and release a wave of lightning. *'Lightning-Make: Unlimited Thunder Blade Creation': Zach forms a lightning blade which he throws in the sky. The blade would then explode sending out large numbers of lightning blades to fall from the sky, the numbers of blades created are very large that it would be impossible to count them all. Lightning Magic: 'An elemental magic that centers on controlling and manipulating lightning, Zach wields the Red Lightning. Thanks to his mastery over lightning, Zach’s body is able to perform high frequency causing any liquid near him to boil. *'Thunder Fortress: 'Zach send a lightning bolt towards the sky causing the sky to turn black. One completed, it sends out a large and powerful lightning bolt that could destroy an entire city if used to. *'Form of the Thunder God: 'Zach transforms himself into a human lightning force, he is enveloped by red lightning and is surrounded by 5 lightning spheres. Here he becomes faster and stronger with his body emitting incredible high frequency. He also becomes immune the lightning which only enhance his power. *'Lightning Sphere: '''Zach forms a ball of concentrated lightning on the palm of his hand which he can throw unleashing a powerful explosion of lightning. These Spheres are able to enter the body of his enemies causing their blood to boil. '''Requip: Though only using it more like simple storage, Zach can summon his daggers in a very fast rate than Erza has acknowledged. Enhanced Vision: Developed during his days as a transporter, Zach has very powerful eyesight that it even allows him to track Erza’s fast slashes and perform extreme precision. Telekinesis: Mostly using it in daily basis, Zach is capable of performing Telekinesis. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Trained in the arts of the blade since he was young, Zach is a skilled swordsman that using his daggers allows him to perform very powerful slashes with a simple swing. His swordsmanship is greater than Erza Scarlet, that he can handle her attacks by just using one dagger. But with becoming more serious or using Severed Night, he can become a fearsome swordsman whose attacks are powerful and precise. He is also the one who created the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword used by Kagura. His skills in a sword also got him the title the “Blademaster of Fiore”. *'Crimson Bullet: '''Zach runs towards his opponents and performs an attack rapidly unsheathing, slashing and sheathing the sword back. The name comes from its fast attack like a bullet and the blood that comes out. *'Whirlwind Scythe:' Zach takes the sword in front of him then performs a quick unsheathing and sheathing causing a powerful slash to be sent towards his opponent. *'Demon Hammer:' Zach performs a downward slash where he puts his full strength with enough power to break a mountain. The attack is first performed by Zach leaping to the sky and then drops down and when near his target, performs the slash. *'Razor Tornado:' Zach performs a spinning slash sending out an air compressed projectile that spins towards his opponent. *'X-Claws:' Zach performs a double slash sending out an x-shaped projectile which can change power depending on the size of the projectile. *'Crimson Gatling-Gun: A Lightning fast attack that is performed enveloping his opponent in a circle of sword slashes. *'''Eight Heded Dragon Bite: A deadly pierce attack that strikes both legs, both arms, both sides of the lower chest and ends it with strong two strikes that sends his opponent back. *'Edged Twister:' Zach rotates sword rapidly before performing a slash sending out a tornado with very sharp winds and powerful winds that could blow his enemies. *'Reversal Trinity:' One his most deadliest and powerful sword skill that has no weakness or weak points. It is a technique where three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. The first strike comes at the opponent with overwhelming speed, creating a circular arc to surround them. This isn't much trouble on its own, especially with the length of the blade, but the slightly slower second vertical strike meant to block off escape from above, and the third horizontal strike to keep the opponent from escaping to the side completely overwhelm the opponent. If one of the slashes is blocked, the other two will hit. Due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to retreat, Severed Nights will quickly cut them down. Zach normally fights on higher ground to have an advantage over his opponents, but Reversal Trinity requires a level foundation in order for it to be perfectly executed. If he lacks a proper foothold, he will only be able to make the first two slashes. Master Hand to Hand Combat: Though mostly preferring his sword, Zach is also a skilled un-armed combatant. His punches and kicks are powerful. He can easily go a 1 on 3 against Natsu, Grey and Elfman with ease and not even get tired. He once showed his strength by punching a train head on. Lightning Fast Speed: Zach’s greatest physical ability is his lightning fast speed being able to match even against Laxus, whose speed was increased by his Lightning Magic. Equipment Severed Night: A powerful sword he had acquired during raiding an abandoned Dark Guild Building. Severed Night takes the form of a katana having a blade with the backside of the blade having strange rune marks with the front of it having black flame like markings, an octagonal golden guard, a white handle, a black scabbard and a golden decorative rope tied on the scabbard. Severed Nights is very sharp that it can cut through anything even magic itself with enough force. It carries powerful magical aura that drawing the blade would cause the aura to unleash and could be felt miles away. The true power of the Severed Nights comes from the fact that once drawn, the blades sharpness becomes more powerful that anything can be cut, even a powerful dragon in one swing. Because of the dangerous power of the blade, Zach had been keeping it sealed within the Forever Cross. Forever Cross: A cross shaped coffin that Zach uses to seal Severed Night when not in use. Filled with large numbers of complicated sealing rune formulas, Forever Cross is capable of sealing the most dangerous and darkest artifacts. It takes the form a 5 foot tall blue cross with darker blue linings and a white mark on the center of it. It is always wrapped up by a large cloth and tightened with a rope. Zach is always seen carrying it on his back and said that he prefers to carry it. The Cross carries sentient like property, having a mental link to Zach, preferring Zach only to open him and would shock anyone Thousand Daggers: His most used weapon, Zach carries identical daggers all stored within his Requip Magic. The daggers take the form of normal size daggers having a blade similar to that of a scalpel, a golden decorated handle with a small dragon head at the bottom of the handle. Category:Characters Category:S-Class Mage Category:Sword user Category:Gun User Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Giga Bahamut